


chivalry of a failed knight.

by beelzebubba



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Emotional Weirdness, F/F, Praise, post episode 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubba/pseuds/beelzebubba
Summary: shiori being weird living out her emotional fantasies and juri being even weirder by fulfilling them. ykno, the usual.based on this: http://avaruuskala-archive.tumblr.com/post/96873719638/jurishiori-14





	chivalry of a failed knight.

Of course, Shiori realized long ago that it was her perception of Juri was her own fault. Of course, she was aware of her own flaws; _painfully_ aware, even. And of course, she knew what she was doing was wrong. She loved Juri, on as many levels as a woman- no- as a _human_ could love another human being. The adoration and emotional attatchment she'd had for her dear friend, even now, could not be expressed in mere words.

That's why she relied on action.

Untraditional, possessive, ego stroking action.

"Go on then." Shiori says, one leg stretched out, placed atop Juri's knee.

"You said you'd do anything, right? For my forgiveness? It _is_ a princes' job to keep the princess satisfied."

This was an awful thing she was doing, of course she knew. Shiori wasn't completely soulless. This had started as a joke, and of course Juri had to go the extra mile and take it seriously. Shiori knew she was a bit dense, she'd always known, but it never stopped or effected these feelings Shiori had for her all this time, just like it wouldn't stop her for jumping at the chance to get acknowledgement from the person she loved most in the world.

Even if it was in the most cunning way possible.

"There's no such thing as...princes." Juri says, taking Shiori's leg in her hand.

"How cynical." Shiori says, watching the other closely.

She looks hesitant; willing and unwilling all at the same time. Nevertheless she leans in slowly, placing a gentle kiss just below Shiori's knee. 

Shiori sighs, slowly lowering her hand and placing it on Juri's head to run fingers through her hair.

"You can start now." Shiori says.

Another kiss.

"You're beautiful."

"More."

Another one.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever had the honor of laying eyes on. An angel."

Shiori chuckles. One of those breathy "hmphs" from the nostrils.

"And why is that, Juri? Why do you feel that way."

A pause.

"...Because I wouldn't dare have feelings for anyone, or anything less. Not even close." 

She's adorable really, glancing up at Shiori with those big blue eyes; almost like a puppy.

"Mmm. It's funny how I used to idealize you. You were so perfect in my eyes..." Shiori says. 

Yes, it _was_ funny, Shiori thought, using past tense as if it weren't true even now. All the words Juri spoke could- _do_ apply vice versa, and had for years.

Of course, she'd rather die than admit that to her, especially at this particular moment. 

Juri stays quiet, kisses slowly getting further and further and Shiori kept her fingers tangled in that beautiful mane Juri called hair. 

"That's enough." Shiori said, having Juri stop just below the thigh and just above the knee. 

Juri slowly released her leg, kneeling once more and bowing her head. She always did know how to make Shiori feel like a princess, even when she didn't deserve it. 

Which was always. 

Shiori pulls her leg back, motioning for the other girl to come closer. Juri obeys, crawling over to where Shiori was sitting; hesitating, before placing her chin on Juri's knee. Shiori shifts slightly, placing a gentle kiss on Juri's head. 

Juri shifts her gaze, glancing up at her friend. 

"You forgive me then?" she asks. 

Shiori smiles a bit, gently caressing Juri's cheek. She slowly moves down Juri's neck, yanking her by the collar and pulling her in for a kiss so quickly Juri doesn't even have time to react, let alone acknowledge their lips are touching. 

It breaks after 15 seconds or so, a giggle leaving Shiori's lips and a blush spreading across Juri's face. 

"I'll consider it, my sweet." 


End file.
